Des milliers de baisers
by Coljayjay
Summary: Ce qu'il se passe entre Reese et Finch pendant la saison 4 à partir de l'épisode 6. Tout ce que nous n'avons pas vu. Une sorte de "Fix it".
1. Chapter 1

Salut les Rinchettes! Bien, en attendant la publication des fics "Challenge", je vous fais patienter avec ma dernière création.

En fait c'est très simple, à force de regarder les épisodes j'ai trouvé que par moment dans la saison 4 on dirait que John et Harold sont déjà ensemble. Alors j'ai écris ce que les scénaristes nous ont cachés dans les épisodes de la saison 4. J'attaque à partir du 6eme épisode (celui avec le Lieutenant Forge.) J'ai repris parfois les dialogues des épisodes, du coup vous devriez suivre chronologiquement.

Je n'ai rien modifié quant aux dialogues de la série, je n'ai fait que combler les vides ;)

J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous trouverez que ça colle parfaitement à la série.

Sachant que la fic fait 44 pages, je pense que cela fera 3 ou 4 chapitres.

Un merci spécial à ma copine PP ;)

Bonne lecture. (Bien sûr n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires hein? Je les adore)

...

John se réveilla en douceur sentant la personne à ses côtés remuer. Il se tourna et s'empara du corps allongé dans son lit.

-« Bonjour Harold. »

Son partenaire avait l'air bien réveillé en revanche.

-« Bonjour »

-« Bien dormi ? » Lui demanda t il en laissant courir ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Finch.

-« J'ai mis du temps à m'endormir, mais j'ai bien dormi. »

John ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se décala légèrement pour capter le regard de son partenaire.

-« Pourquoi ? »

Harold se détacha de l'emprise de son compagnon et se leva. Il attrapa ses lunettes et répondit :

-« Je dois partir pour Hong Kong dans 12 heures. »

John se redressa sur son coude, et fronça les sourcils.

-« Pardon ? »

Harold pénétra dans la salle de bains et laissa la porte ouverte afin de continuer à discuter car il savait que John ne le laisserait pas partir ainsi.

-« Je dois aller animer une conférence la bas. Et je n'ai pas le choix si je veux préserver cette couverture »

John sortit du lit, et entreprit de s'habiller.

-« Je viens avec toi. »

-« Non John, tu ne peux pas. Comment vas-tu expliquer cela au commissariat et à ta thérapeute ? Et puis j'ai besoin que tu sois là pour les numéros. »

Harold savait que la discussion allait tourner au vinaigre. Et ce fut le cas, le ton de John se fit plus agacé.

-« Ça fait combien de temps que tu le sais ? »

-« Cela n'a pas d'importance. »

-« Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir à des milliers de kilomètres seul ? Avec tous les risques qui nous pendent au nez ? »

-« Je ne risque rien et tu n'as pas le choix. »

-« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant Harold ? »

L'informaticien sortit de la salle de bains, il était en train de nouer sa cravate.

-« Pour éviter ce genre de débat. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ca, mais cette fois je n'ai pas d'autre solution.»

John s'approcha et l'empêcha de finir son nœud.

-« Évidemment que je déteste te savoir loin de moi. Et encore plus si je sais que je ne pourrais pas te protéger si quelque chose arrive. »

-« John, nous en avons déjà parlé, arrête de vouloir me protéger à tout prix. Je vais être entouré de professeurs, d'étudiants et de journalistes. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver »

-« Moi, j'aurai peur à ta place »

Il tira sur la cravate pour embrasser son compagnon. Harold rit, sentant l'atmosphère se détendre.

-« Tu vas y rester combien de temps ? »

-« Deux, trois jours tout au plus. »

John enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant et respira son odeur.

-« Tu vas me manquer »

-« Nous serons toujours en communication, comme d'habitude, j'ai pris un téléphone satellite »

Harold n'aimait pas les départs. John se détacha de lui et retourna finir de s'habiller.

-« J'ai 16 heures de vol ! Je vais agoniser »

-« Tu n'as qu'à me laisser t'accompagner, je t'occuperais. »

-" Aussi plaisante que soit ton offre, je crains que cela soit compliqué. Et nous avons un nouveau numéro."

-" Déjà? Je n'ai même pas pris mon café."

Harold s'avança, arrangea le col de sa veste et l'embrassa tendrement.

-" Ce n'est pas un café mais je préfère."

-" Je t'attends au métro. Et prends toi un café en passant."

Finch sortit en laissant John frustré.

Quelques heures plus tard Harold avait atterri en Chine. Il appela directement son compagnon:

-" John? Un espoir de découvrir qui essaye de tuer notre cuisinier?"

Il entendit la voix étrange de l'homme au costume lui répondre, visiblement à bout de souffle.

-" Oui, de très bons espoirs."

Puis des gémissements, des bruits de coups et un tir. Et à nouveau la voix de John mais cette fois, il ne s'adressait pas à lui:

-" Wendle Majoki, la prochaine fois, tâche de ne pas coucher avec la femme de ton proprio. Passe une bonne journée... Attrape!"

John lança l'arme à Fusco.

-" C'est quoi ce bazar?" lui rétorqua Lionel.

-" On vient d'empêcher un homicide...Merci John?! "

Puis il reprit sa conversation avec Finch.

-" Presque fini, Harold."

-" Oh, bien. Nous avons un nouveau numéro. Je vous envoie immédiatement les informations. "

-" J'espère qu'il sera meilleur que celui là."

John sortit du restaurant et s'arrêta devant la porte voulant avoir une conversation plus intime.

-" Tu es bien arrivé?"

-" Oui. Ce fut long. Je vais laisser Sameen s'occuper de la logistique le temps de mon absence."

-" Ok."

-" Il faut que j'y aille. Je te rappelle plus tard."

Il raccrocha. John soupira, il n'aimait pas le savoir si loin. Mais que pouvait-il y faire. Il se dirigea vers son véhicule pour s'occuper de leur prochain numéro. S'abrutir de travail était le seul moyen de ne pas penser à Finch.

Deux jours passèrent sans que Reese n'obtiennent des nouvelles de son partenaire. Il savait que le décalage horaire et surement les travaux d'Harold, devaient le retenir. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Heureusement, il croulait sous la paperasse, quand son téléphone sonna. Il répondit immédiatement en voyant "numéro privé".

-« Harold ? »

-« Bonsoir John. »

-« Une seconde »

Finch patienta et comprit que Reese s'était isolé en entendant une porte se fermer. Il était au commissariat, alors qu'il était déjà 23 heures pour lui.

-« Ça va? Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Comment ça se passe ? » Reprit John.

-« Je suis un peu fatigué. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu te contacter avant, j'ai été très occupé.»

Harold éluda la question ne voulant pas lui expliquer son histoire avec Beth et le virus.

-« Et toi ? »

-« J'ai encore raté un rendez vous avec la psy… »

-« John ! Un peu de sérieux. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, peu habitués à parler d'autre chose que des numéros lorsqu'ils étaient au téléphone.

-« Est-ce que Bear a repris de l'appétit ? »

-« Comment tu le sais ? »

-« J'ai eu Sameen au téléphone hier. »

-« Lui ça va. »

Harold sourit en comprenant que John se languissait.

-« Il me reste encore une chose à faire et je pourrais rentrer après demain. »

Il entendit le soupir exaspéré de son compagnon.

-« Je sais. Moi aussi. » Murmura Finch.

-« J'espère que ça vaut le coup tout ça. »

Si seulement il savait que ce voyage avait pour but de détruire Samaritain. Il s'en voulut de le lui cacher, mais il savait que si John était au courant, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir. L'ex reclus fut surpris en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. John s'inquiéta immédiatement.

-« Tu attends quelqu'un ? »

-« Non. »

-« Alors ne réponds pas. »

-« John, détends toi. Oui ? » Répondit-il en ouvrant la porte.

L'ex agent se tendit en entendant la voix d'une femme qui, visiblement, le connaissait.

-« Bonsoir Harold, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. Je pensais que nous pourrions peut être allé prendre un verre après tout ça? »

-« Entrez. Une seconde, je vous prie, je suis au téléphone. »

-« Oh, bien sûr ! Excusez moi je n'avais pas vu. »

-« John ? »

-« Qui c'est? »

-« Je dois vous laisser, une collègue vient d'arriver. »

-« Je dois m'en inquiéter ? »

Harold sourit en sentant la jalousie de son compagnon. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il était surpris de découvrir que John avait très peu confiance en lui les concernant, et devenait jaloux dès que quelqu'un l'approchait d'un peu trop près.

-« Non. Je vous rappelle plus tard. »

-« Tu me manques. Sois sage Harold... »

-« Toujours. »

Il raccrocha avec un pincement au cœur. John sortit de la salle et tomba sur Fusco.

-« Tu en fais une tête ! Ta psy t'as encore engueulé ? » Lui dit-il en riant.

-« Sois prudent Lionel, je pourrais être en manque d'action et m'attaquer à tes genoux. »

Le retour de Finch fut plus rapide que prévu. Il avait prévenu John qu'il serait là le lendemain dans la soirée. Reese tourna dans le loft comme un lion en cage, jetant un œil à sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. L'affaire du "Lieutenant Forge" terminée depuis trois jours et aucun autre numéro en vue le rendait inactif et donc impatient. Puis il entendit la porte. Harold entra dans l'appartement et fut reçu par Bear qui lui fonça dessus.

-« Oui mon garçon, tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Il se redressa et aperçu John qui se tenait contre le cadre de la porte, un large sourire aux lèvres. Les manches de sa chemise retroussées.

-« Salut »

-« Bonsoir John »

L'ex agent s'avança et embrassa son compagnon.

-« Tu nous as manqué. »

-« Vous aussi »

-« Ça va ? »

-« Je suis juste un peu fatigué, et j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. »

John passa sa main sur sa joue et sa nuque dévorant son cou et le serrant contre lui.

-« Tu veux que je vienne te frotter le dos ? »

-« Plus tard. Tu veux bien me faire un thé pendant ce temps ? »

John se détacha.

-«Bien sûr. Allez vas-y avant que je ne cherche à te dévorer. Et comme ça tu me raconteras après. »

Harold déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de John et se dirigea dans la salle de bains. Il détacha sa cravate et la fit glisser du col de sa chemise. Il ouvrit le panier à linge sale et au moment où il allait y déposer la cravate il aperçut une chemise blanche toute tachée de sang. Il la sortit du panier et la détailla, passant un doigt dans le trou de la manche, là où le sang était le plus présent. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il sortit immédiatement de la salle de bains, la chemise à la main et vint rejoindre John qui préparait son thé.

-« Tu t'es fait tirer dessus ? »

John grimaça en comprenant qu'il avait dû trouver la chemise. Il se retourna pour voir effectivement Harold tendre l'objet de leur future dispute.

-« C'est rien. Ça m'a juste effleuré. »

-« Vu la taille du trou et le sang, j'ai un doute ! Montre-moi. »

Il s'approcha et commença à déboutonner la chemise de l'ex agent. Mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

-« Ça va Harold, calme toi, je vais bien, c'est juste une égratignure. »

L'informaticien ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui lança un regard menaçant tout en attrapant à nouveau les boutons de la chemise de John. Il l'a retira avec précaution et vit l'épaisseur du bandage.

-« Shaw s'en ai occupé et ça commence à cicatriser. »

-« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

-« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.»

Harold était furieux mais il tentait de se modérer, sans succès.

-« Tu aurais dû me le dire ! »

-« Ca aurait servit à quoi ? »

-« Je ne veux pas que tu me caches les choses John. Tu le sais. Je déteste ça »

-« Ca te va bien de dire ça ! Tu t'éclipses en Chine, tu me préviens le jour même et tu ne me dis pas la vrai raison de ce voyage.»

Harold se figea. Ils se disputaient, et ça n'allait pas prendre une jolie tournure, il en était sur, alors il choisit de couper court.

-« Je suis fatigué. Nous reprendrons cette discussion demain »

-" Oui, c'est ça, fuit. Gardes tes secrets encore une fois."

Harold s'arrêta. Il se tourna.

-" John, je suis vraiment allé à une conférence. Je reconnais que j'aurai dû t'en parler avant. Mais moi non plus, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes parce que je savais que tu devrais rester là. Ce n'est pas la même chose que de ne pas me parler de ta blessure."

Finch sentit que cette dispute allait faire des dégâts. Parce que leur couple était tout neuf, que la confiance qu'ils avaient noué pendant leur partenariat avait presque toujours été sans faille. Mais maintenant ils voulaient l'un comme l'autre, protéger leur compagnon. Mais ils n'avaient pas imaginé que cela pourrait leur causer ce genre d'attitude. Harold avait une certitude en revanche. Si John venait à découvrir la véritable raison de son voyage, cela pourrait détruire complètement toute cette confiance et probablement toute leur relation. Le seul problème c'est que Reese était doué pour déceler les mensonges, les secrets. Et apparemment il se doutait de quelque chose.

Alors Finch changea d'approche. Il s'avança et attrapa la main de son partenaire dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

-" Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Hong Kong, de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, ma réaction i minutes. Mais tu sais à quel point j'ai peur quand tu te fais toucher..."

Il posa son autre main sur le visage fatigué de John qui se laissa faire. Celui-ci soupira devant l'admission de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

-" Moi aussi, c'est excessif. Je déteste quand tu es loin de moi."

Il l'embrassa. Harold fut soulagé d'avoir réussi à apaiser son partenaire.

-" Je n'aime pas ça non plus."

John posa son front contre le sien et garda les yeux fermés tentant de s'imprégner de la présence de l'autre.

-" Tu m'as manqué."

-" Tu me l'as déjà dit."

L'homme au costume sourit.

-" Je suis désolé. Je deviens trop sentimental."

-" C'est une preuve de tes sentiments à mon égard. Et je serai stupide de ne pas apprécier ce genre de démonstration. Surtout quand je ressens la même chose."

Il passa ses mains sur le torse maintenant nu de John, sentant le désir monter irrémédiablement. Il s'était promis de ne pas lui sauter dessus, mais ces cinq longs jours sans lui, avaient été beaucoup plus difficiles qu'il ne l'aurait cru. John le regarda faire sans bouger, voulant voir jusqu'où il irait.

-"Je te préviens que si tu continues comme ça, j'abandonne ton thé."

Harold ne dit rien, absorbé par ses propres caresses. Ses mains montant sur ses épaules, une frôlant son cou, y faisant naitre un frisson. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les joues râpeuses de John qui ferma les yeux. Puis se décida enfin à frôler ses lèvres avec les siennes sans vraiment y déposer un baiser. Sa main s'échappa de sa joue pour aller là où John était particulièrement sensible: sa nuque. Il laissa ses doigts soulever la base de ses cheveux, et du bout des lèvres il attrapa la lèvre inferieure de Reese qui laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Il se recula finalement.

-" Tout compte fait, peut-être que j'apprécierai d'avantage une douche en bonne compagnie."

John ne se fit pas prier.

.

Les semaines passèrent, les numéros s'enchainèrent. Ils avaient retrouvé leur rythme de croisière. John avait du être réaffecté à l'académie pour suivre leur numéro : Sylva. L'affaire avait été un peu compliqué et Reese s'était retrouvé coincé à nouveau, avec sa psychologue qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Lorsque l'enquête fut terminée, John arriva au sous sol pour annoncer la fin de leur mission quand son téléphone sonna: Iris.

-" J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez aidé les affaires internes en démasquant une taupe de l'Académie." Lui lança la jeune femme.

-" La taupe a avoué, innocenté Silva, et dénoncé l'assassin d'Howard mais personne ne peut le trouver." Expliqua John tout en ouvrant la grille du sous sol.

-" Nous avons besoin de parler à propos de l'autre jour... "

-" Que voulez-vous dire?"

Il arriva et vit que Finch était dans le métro.

-" Quand les balles ont commencé à voler et quand vous avez piqué et joué au super-héros?"

-" Au bon endroit au bon moment, j'imagine."

-" Je suppose."

John fixa un point devant, ne voulant pas qu'Harold entende et continua sa conversation.

-" Donc soit la violence vous suit partout, soit vous avez juste le plus impeccable des timings."

Reese recula un peu son téléphone, à la fois inquiet que sa couverture soit en passe d'être découverte et à la fois fier car son timing, il le devait toujours à Finch. Il ne dit rien pour ne pas influencer les pensées de la jeune femme.

-" Dans tous les cas, je suis heureuse que vous ayez été là."

L'homme au costume soupira, sentant le ton d'Iris changer. Il reconnaissait ce ton entre mille: celui de quelqu'un qui commence à avoir des sentiments. Alors il changea la trajectoire de la discussion pour ne pas se retrouver coincé:

-" Ce qui veut dire que vous allez demander la fermeture de mon dossier?"

Il l'entendit rire, puis ajouter:

-" Disons juste que j'attends avec impatience notre prochaine séance."

Elle raccrocha. Il s'avançait vers la glace, remarquant toutes les photos scotchées. Il entendit les pas d'Harold se rapprocher.

-"Ce sont les fichiers que Dominic a volé?"

-" Oh, ce n'en est qu'une petite partie. "

-" On dirait des renseignements du NYPD sur un réseau criminel."

Finch s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta une fois à ses cotés.

-" Il a fallu des années à la police pour rassembler ces informations, et moins de 48 heures à Dominic pour les voler. Et j'ai finalement compris le dénominateur commun."

Il se tourna pour regarder John qui se tourna à son tour pour en faire de même:

-"Qui est?"

Finch s'avança vers la glace et colla la photo qu'il avait dans ses mains.

-" Notre nouveau numéro."

-" Elias."

L'informaticien baissa la tête et s'apprêtait à retourner dans le métro mais Reese le retint par le bras.

-"Hey. Viens là."

Il le força à venir se nicher dans ses bras. Harold s'exécuta sans aucune réticence. Heureux de sentir la chaleur de son compagnon contre lui, malgré les heures sombres qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

-" Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le sortir de là."

-" Non seulement nous devons faire face à Samaritain, mais maintenant nous allons devoir nous occuper de cette guerre de gang. Et Dominic n'a pas l'air de faire dans la dentelle."

-" Peut-être bien, mais il n'a pas tes ressources. Ne t'en fait pas pour lui d'accord."

Il se recula et attrapa son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser.

-" Tu devrais te reposer, tu as l'air extenué."

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'Elias allait vivre un des moments les plus difficiles de sa vie et que leur partenariat allait s'en retrouvé bouleversé. Et qu'en parallèle la couverture de Shaw allait exploser en miette, suivit de sa disparition. Leur avenir s'était assombrit inexorablement, rendant Root obnubilée par le sauvetage de son amie. Mais leur lien devenait de plus en plus solide. Il y avait eu cependant l'épisode Zoé. Mettant à mal la confiance de Finch, mais il avait vu John la repousser et il en était heureux.

Après deux semaines intenses, les choses se calmèrent légèrement jusqu'à ce que John remarque un changement d'attitude chez son compagnon. Cela avait commencé par ce coup de fil qu'Harold avait accepté en douce. John n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'essayer d'en capter des brides:

-" Non pas du tout... absolument... cela me ferait plaisir aussi... non... très bien, 9h15. Vous aussi. Bonne soirée."

Reese se colla contre le pilier en attendant que l'informaticien se retourne. Il sursauta en le voyant.

-" C'était qui?"

Harold réfléchit rapidement, se demandant s'il devait lui dire ou le lui cacher. Il passa à côté de lui, l'embrassa rapidement en signe de paix et dit:

-" Beth. Elle est à New York et elle aimerait prendre un café avec le professeur Whistler."

Puis il continua sa route, rangeant son ordinateur. John se tourna et décroisa les bras, un peu suspicieux.

-" Encore elle. Tu es sur que tu ne me caches rien?"

Il rit de bon cœur pour masquer son embarra.

-" Et que voudrais-tu que je te cache?"

Il se redressa et vint se coller contre son partenaire.

-" J'adore quand tu es jaloux."

John resserra ses bras autour de son amant.

-" Mouais. Je n'aime pas du tout cette femme, tu as l'air de l'apprécier."

-" Le professeur Whistler oui, juste pour converser, mais moi c'est toi que je préfère."

John fronça les sourcils cherchant à démêler le vrai du faux. Il ressentait pertinemment qu'il lui mentait et il détestait ça. Seulement, il savait aussi que, pour que Finch lui parle, il devait le laisser faire. Il fut surpris lorsqu'Harold lui dit:

-" Tu sais, j'ai aussi constaté que le détective Riley semble passer pas mal de temps avec cette Demoiselle Campbell, ainsi que l'apprécier."

-" Rien ne t'échappe n'est-ce pas?"

Harold se dégagea surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que John réfute tout ca mais il avait l'air d'être d'accord avec ces paroles.

-"John?"

L'homme au costume passa ses doigts sur les pattes de son compagnon et l'embrassa avec entrain. Puis s'écarta pour observer la réaction de Finch.

-" Le détective Riley et moi sommes pris par un homme exceptionnel. Et j'ai bien l'intention de lui rappeler qu'il est avec moi et pas avec cette femme qui doit avoir, surement, un cerveau très intéressant pour toi, mais elle ne te fera jamais tout ce que je compte bien te faire ce soir."

Harold en frémit d'anticipation. Il savait qu'il aurait droit à des milliers de caresses au millimètre carré. Que leurs bouches allaient laisser échapper des milliers de soupirs, de souffles. Ses milliers de baisers sur sa peau déposés lui feraient perdre la tête. Leurs corps qui ne feraient plus qu'un dans un ballet écrit à la seconde près. Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit qu'ils s'aimaient, mais ils se le prouvaient dans leur façon de faire l'amour. Chaque gestes, chaque caresses, chaque baisers, tout cela était plus fort que les mots.

John l'avait emmené dans leur chambre pour le lui prouver une énième fois.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le chapitre 2. Nous en sommes à la moitié de cette fiction.**

 **D'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui me touchent et me font continuer. Vous vous inquiétez, à juste titre, pour notre petit couple puisque vous connaissez forcement la suite des événements.**

 **L'histoire reprendre lorsque John a finalement résolu le problème avec la chasseuse de prime, et vient de découvrir qu'Harper reçoit des instructions de la machine. Pendant ce temps, Harold est avec Beth...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **PoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoi**

-" Hey Harold? Appelez-moi, Harper reçoit des messages de la machine."

Cela faisait une heure qu'il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de son compagnon. Cela commençait à devenir inquiétant. Il contacta Fusco.

-"Je te manque déjà?"

-" Lionel, tu as eu des nouvelles de Finch aujourd'hui?"

-" Non. Y a un problème?"

-" J'en sais rien encore. Il ne me rappelle pas."

-" Oh comme t'es mignon! Il est surement toujours avec la bimbo."

-" Root?"

-" Ouais, c'est ce que m'a dit Sameen tout à l'heure."

-" Bonne soirée Lionel."

Il raccrocha sans plus attendre. Il n'aimait pas ça. Généralement leur duo faisait souvent des étincelles. Il monta dans sa voiture et recomposa le numéro d'Harold mais tomba sur la messagerie. Ce n'était pas de lui. Il répondait toujours. Il appela le QG mais tomba sur Shaw.

-" T'inquiète pas je vais le sortir." Dit-elle pensant qu'il allait lui parler de Bear.

-" Est-ce que Finch t'as appelé?"

-"Non. Pourquoi?"

-" Je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Tu devrais appeler ta copine, Lionel m'a dit qu'ils étaient ensemble apparemment."

-" Root? C'est pas ma copine."

-" Appelle là!"

Il attendit que Shaw le fasse et au ton que venait d'employer Reese, Sameen s'exécuta sentant la pression dans la voix de son ami. Elle tomba sur le répondeur.

-" Bon sang, il se passe un truc. Essaye de localiser leur portable."

Sameen tapota sur le clavier, devenant elle aussi un peu inquiète.

-" Tu ne vas pas aimer ça Reese. Ils sont à l'hôpital sur la 14ème."

John raccrocha et posa le pied au plancher sur l'accélérateur. Il arriva en trombe à l'hôpital mais sans savoir sous quel nom ils avaient dû rentrer, il essaya avec sa couverture actuelle.

-" Bonjour, lieutenant Riley, je cherche un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, des lunettes, avec une femme, châtain. Harold Whistler. Il se peut que l'un d'eux ai été admis ici."

La femme à l'accueil tapota sur son ordinateur.

-" Oui effectivement, il a été admis pour un empoisonnement. Il est en chambre 45, prenez l'ascenseur, c'est au deuxième étage."

John inclina la tête en signe de remerciement et fonça vers les escaliers pour arriver plus vite. Un empoisonnement? Que pouvait-il s'être passé. Qui avait cherché à le tuer? Il toqua et rentra sans attendre. Il trouva Root assise sur une chaise dans un angle et Harold allongé visiblement en train de dormir.

Root se leva en le voyant rentrer, lui faisant signe de se taire. John se rapprocha et chuchota.

-" Tu peux m'expliquer?! Comment va-t-il?"

-" Ca va. Il se repose, ne t'inquiète pas."

-" Qui lui a fait ça?"

Root recula légèrement, sachant que John n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

-" Il a ingurgité un tube de neurotoxine. "

John s'avança vers elle en la menaçant du regard.

-" Explique-toi rapidement."

Mais il fut interrompu par la voix d'Harold.

-" C'est moi qui ai bu cette fiole."

John se retourna et vint prés de lui, se retenant de ne pas être trop démonstratif.

-" Comment ça va Harold?"

-" Je suis encore un peu groggy. Mais ça va mieux."

Root s'avança légèrement, le regard triste.

-" Je suis désolée Harry."

Reese se tourna à nouveau vers l'ex hackeuse sentant que quelque chose s'était produit entre eux.

-" Tu vas finir par m'expliquer?"

-" C'était destiné à Beth. Mais ton petit copain, a encore une fois voulu se sacrifier pour cette pauvre femme! Samaritain l'aurait découvert."

John passa son regard d'Harold à Root pour tenter de rassembler les pièces du puzzle et de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Finch se mit tout de suite sur la défensive.

-" Elle voulait la tuer! Et elle a refusé de ne pas le faire. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'avaler ce poison pour sauver Beth."

John se tourna tout de suite sur Root et attrapa son cou, la faisant reculer avec force et la plaquant contre le mur en serrant son emprise.

-" Monsieur Reese!" S'affola Harold.

-" C'est de ta faute encore une fois, chaque fois que tu es avec lui, il lui arrive quelque chose."

Finch se redressa brusquement de son lit:

-" John lâchez-la!"

Mais Reese n'écoutait plus, il serra davantage la pression le regard furieux. Root commençait à manquer d'oxygène.

-" Qu'est-ce qui me retient de te tuer?!"

-" John, je vous en prie, elle n'y ai pour rien, arrêtez ça!"

L'homme au costume retira brusquement sa main et se tourna vers son compagnon. Root se tint le cou et toussa en cherchant à reprendre une respiration normale.

-" Comment pouvez-vous la défendre?"

-" Je suis aussi responsable qu'elle... elle cherchait à me sauver."

John soupira et posa un regard noir tour à tour sur Root et Harold. Ne sachant plus contre qui il était en colère.

-" Il va falloir me fournir une sacrée explication tous les deux."

Root parvint à reprendre la parole.

-" Je suis désolée John. Vraiment."

-" Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu?"

Ils furent interrompus par le médecin.

-" Messieurs, Dames bonjour. Comment ça va Monsieur Whistler?"

-" Mieux merci."

Le docteur observa un papier qu'il tenait dans les mains.

-" Bien, vos dernières analyses sont revenues, et vous avez tout éliminé. Vous pouvez donc sortir. Cependant, je veux vous voir demain pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de risque. Je vous fais une ordonnance, le temps de vous rhabiller, une infirmière vous amènera tout. Bon retour Monsieur et tachez d'être plus prudent la prochaine fois, vous avez frôlé la mort, vous savez."

A cette dernière phrase John se tendit. Harold s'en aperçut et se redressa pour aller s'habiller.

-" Merci docteur, je serai plus prudent je vous le promets."

Le médecin sortit de la chambre. Root attrapa sa veste, se sentant de trop.

-" Je vous laisse. Si vous avez..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que John se tourna vers elle.

-" Certainement pas. Rentre avant que je n'en rajoute."

Elle sortit, peinée par l'attitude de Reese. Mais elle savait qu'il se calmerait. Harold se leva et fut rattrapé par son compagnon.

-" Je vais t'aider."

Finch ne dit rien, sachant que John était au bord de l'implosion et qu'une fois qu'il saurait la véritable histoire il serait encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était là.

Ils rentrèrent à leur planque dans un silence glacial. John ruminait la situation, culpabilisant d'avoir laissé Harold seul, et en même temps un léger sentiment de trahison pointait le bout de son nez. Et vu l'attitude de son compagnon, il se doutait qu'il lui cachait encore des choses. De son côté l'informaticien tentait de tourner dans sa tête les phrases qu'il allait devoir dire à John pour lui raconter son histoire.

Un fois arrivés, les affaires déposées, Harold s'installa sur le sofa, inquiet de devoir entamer la conversation. Et il n'avait pas tort. John resta debout et croisa les bras, signe qu'il se fermait déjà à la discussion.

-" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

-" Viens t'assoir, s'il te plait."

-" Non, je préfère rester debout, je sens bien que ce que tu vas me dire ne vas pas me plaire, alors il vaut mieux que je sois plus loin."

Harold le fixa du regard.

-" Ce n'est pas la peine de faire ton grand méchant, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça."

John ne pipa mot. L'informaticien inspira un grand coup et se lança dans l'explication, son idée de virus, sa recherche pour l'implanter dans Samaritain, Beth, le fait qu'il ait dû cacher tout ça à tout le monde de peur qu'on l'en empêche.

-" Mais évidement qu'on t'en aurai empêché! Seulement voilà, Monsieur Finch a voulu une fois encore, garder ça pour lui et nous tenir à l'écart."

Reese commençait à faire les cent pas pour tenter de retenir sa colère.

-" Je n'avais pas le choix John."

John s'arrêta et pointa son doigt sur Harold.

-" Bien sur que si Finch! Et tu le sais, seulement tu penses encore plus à ta maudite machine qu'aux gens qui t'entourent. Carter ne t'a pas suffit?!"

Finch sentit la colère monter également, il se leva, ne voulant pas se laisser marcher dessus.

-" Vous ne comprenez pas tous les deux, les conséquences que le geste de Root a créée! Nous avions une opportunité de nous débarrasser définitivement de Samaritain."

-" Mais pas au prix de ta vie!"

-" C'est moi qui ai lancé tout ça, alors il serait plus juste que ce soit moi qui en subisse les conséquences."

John n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors c'était vrai, il était prêt à mourir pour sa machine ? Et lui, il se serait retrouvé à nouveau seul. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Mais il voulait savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à boire la neurotoxine.

-" Pourquoi t'empoisonner alors?"

-" Miss Groves a compris ce que je voulais faire. Elle savait que je ne renoncerais pas, alors elle a décidé de tuer cette pauvre femme. Sauf que je suis arrivé quand elle a voulu mettre son plan à exécution."

John mit sa main sur sa bouche et se frotta la barbe naissante. Comment tout cela avait-il pu déraper? Harold continua son explication semblant vouloir en finir.

-" Je savais qu'elle ne renoncerait pas, elle non plus. Elle voulait..."

Il fut pris par l'émotion, réalisant soudain l'acte désespéré de son ami.

-" Elle voulait me protéger, John. Alors pour l'empêcher de tuer une innocente..."

John le coupa et termina sa phrase, complètement abasourdi.

-" Tu as bu ce qui lui était réservé."

Un silence de mort plana dans la pièce. Harold observa son compagnon, voyant qu'il s'était tendu à l'extrême, son visage fermé. Il attendait qu'il explose. Prêt à recevoir un flot de mots blessants. Mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction là. John secoua la tête, résigné. Il attrapa son manteau, et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un seul regard pour Harold. Puis il se tourna enfin, l'informaticien fut surpris par ce qu'il lut dans son regard: du mépris, de la colère et de la résignation.

-" Appelez-moi uniquement quand vous aurez un nouveau numéro. Bonsoir Finch."

L'ex reclus se prit une gifle en plein visage. John était repassé au vouvoiement, signifiant clairement qu'il mettait un terme à leur relation. Pris de panique Harold s'avança vers lui d'un pas rapide pour l'empêcher de partir.

-" John, je t'en prie attends."

-" Non Finch, vous avez brisé la seule chose que vous seul aviez réussi à reconstruire! Ma confiance. Je ne peux pas..."

Il se tourna et attrapa la poignée. Il eut le cœur déchiré en entendant la plainte de son associé.

-" Ne pars pas, s'il te plait John, laisse-moi t'expliquer."

C'était trop tard. L'homme au costume venait de traverser la porte et de la refermer derrière lui. Des milliers de baisers, des milliers de secondes de bonheurs venaient de s'effacer, de disparaitre en un battement de cœur.

John retourna, quelques heures plus tard, après s'être un peu calmé, au commissariat où il avait laissé Frankie. Il prit une attitude enjouée mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il fut surpris quand la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras et lui dit:

-" Appelez-moi quand vous serez un homme libre."

Il se tourna pour la regarder partir et fronça les sourcils se demandant si elle ne savait pas quelque chose. Les choses s'enchainèrent à vive allure. Iris s'avança d'un pas décidé vers lui:

-" Mon bureau."

Il s'exécuta, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il rentra dans le bureau en la voyant visiblement nerveuse.

-" Lieutenant. John."

Il referma la porte.

-" Vous aviez raison... J'aurais dû être honnête avec vous sur l'arrêt de nos sessions. Je me suis convaincue que c'était pour votre protection..."

John s'avança vers elle en cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi de cette nervosité.

-" Mais la réalité c'est que j'ai été lâche. "

Il leva les mains tout en s'avançant, ne comprenant absolument pas où elle voulait en venir.

-" Alors... Dites-moi." Lui demanda-t-il quelque peu en colère, non seulement par ce qui venait de se passer avec Harold, mais maintenant voilà qu'elle s'y mettait aussi.

-" Comprenez-moi, ça n'a rien à voir avec votre passé."

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui.

-" Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez me dire pendant ces séances qui me fera fuir. "

John s'avança un peu plus.

-" Alors vous n'êtes pas effrayée?"

-" Je le suis." dit-elle en reculant alors qu'il s'avançait.

-" Vraiment."

John inclina légèrement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-" J'ai des sentiments pour vous, John."

-" Oh." Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Iris se lança dans une tirade d'excuses:

-" Ce qui est inapproprié, incorrect, nullement éthique... "

John avait l'impression d'entendre Harold.

-" Je ne peux même pas avoir de relation avec un ex-patient. C'est si mal, c'est comme si un flic sortait avec un pompier, c'est mauvais à ce point-là. "

-"Ok"

-" Et j'ai essayé de les réprimer des semaines durant. Je pourrais perdre mon boulot. Pour l'amour de Dieu. Le travail que j'aime tant. J'ai essayé, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'une fois à vos côtés, je me sens..."

Il la regarda tenter de se sortir de sa déclaration. Le fait est qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Il ne pensait qu'à Harold, mais il voyait là comme un moyen de justement l'oublier.

-" Et puis merde."

Elle vint l'embrasser. Il ne répondit pas tout à fait, ayant l'impression de trahir Finch. Mais finalement c'était lui qui avait été trahi. Iris le relâcha en cherchant dans son regard une réponse à ses sentiments. Elle n'y vit rien et se tourna immédiatement pour ne plus subir cet embarras de se voir repousser. Mais John lui saisit le bras.

-" En fait..."

Il attrapa son visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était tellement différent de tous ceux qu'il avait partagé avec l'informaticien. Mais c'était comme embrasser Zoé: un exutoire. Et il était doué pour faire ça : mettre de côté les choses qui le faisaient souffrir. Il se recula et lui dit:

-" Je suis plutôt bon pour garder les secrets."

Et celui là était lourd. Il replongea immédiatement sur ses lèvres pour ne pas faire marche arrière et effacer toutes les pensées qu'il voulait faire disparaitre.

.

Pendant ce temps Harold avait tenté d'encaisser le départ de John. Il s'était repassé en boucle leur discussion. Comprenant parfaitement la décision de l'homme au costume. Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Il avait tout gâché. Au départ il en voulait à Root, la rendant responsable. Puis il comprit qu'une nouvelle fois, c'était lui et lui seul qui avait tout fichu en l'air. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Miss Groves, d'abord pour avoir brisé la seule chance qu'ils avaient de détruire Samaritain mais aussi pour avoir contribué à mettre fin à sa relation avec John.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même observant l'appartement vide de tout bruit. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là, avant de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il fit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit, aller s'excuser auprès de Beth, et peut être remettre son plan à exécution. Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme il l'avait voulu. Une fois de plus. Alors il décida de retourner à son repaire, le seul endroit où il se sentait apaisé, parce qu'il y était souvent seul et que moins de souvenir d'eux ne l'y hanteraient.

Il entra dans le sous sol et vit Root assise sur son fauteuil. Il s'approcha, le cœur terriblement lourd. Il s'arrêta loin d'elle. Samantha Groves fit pivoter le fauteuil pour faire face à Harold. Ils s'observèrent pendant un long moment. Harold sentait les larmes monter et Root lui lança un regard désolé, plein de tendresse. Elle haussa l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désolée.

-" C'est ainsi que ça devait se passer Harry."

-" Vous avez blessé une femme honnête." Dit-il plein d'émotions. Il tenta de se reprendre ne voulant pas craquer.

-" Ca ne l'a pas tuée. "

Root se leva.

-" Et vous êtes en vie, malgré tout vos efforts."

Harold réfléchit un instant, se demandant pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi ce discours, puis sembla comprendre. Il pivota sur sa gauche pour regarder l'intérieur du métro, il fonça dedans et vit son tiroir forcé, la gâche complètement retirée, il chercha à l'intérieur du tiroir. Rien. Il sortit pour s'adresser à Root.

-" Le système d'activation, donnez-le moi."

-" Je ne peux pas. Je l'ai détruit."

Cette fois-ci, l'émotion réapparu et la colère s'y mélangea.

-" Alors tout ça pour rien."

Oui, son voyage en Chine, ses mensonges envers John, son sacrifice et le pire, tout cela avait détruit sa relation avec l'homme de sa vie.

-" Des mois de préparation, Hong Kong, Beth... (Il voulu rajouter John mais continua) Le cheval de Troie était important, il aurait pu nous donner une chance. "

Root lui fit oui de la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle comprenait parfaitement le désarroi de son ami. Elle aussi sentait les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

-" Je le comprendrais si nous n'étions plus amis. Vous savoir en vie me suffit. "

Elle se retourna pour éviter de pleurer et d'entendre la réponse de Finch. Malgré tout elle n'accepterait pas de ne plus être amie avec lui. Elle se rassit sur le fauteuil en tournant le dos à l'informaticien.

Harold était perdu. Tout cela n'avait servi à rien à part détruire tout sur son passage: son amitié avec Beth, son amour avec John, et son amitié très fragile avec Root. Il s'avança d'un pas lourd et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ex hackeuse.

-" Je ne veux plus vous voir avant un moment."

Cette fois-ci cela en fut trop pour Mademoiselle Groves et une larme tenta de s'échapper, elle posa sa main sur celle d'Harold en y mettant une légère pression pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle comprenait mais aussi qu'elle serait toujours là si il avait besoin.

-" Bien sûr."

Harold ne la regarda pas partir.

-" C'était un plan brillant Harold."

Il se retourna finalement en entendant ses mots.

-" Le cheval de Troie. Mais ça aurait tué le professeur Whistler. "

Et elle disparut. Harold savait qu'elle avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner à lui en vouloir.

Il resta là à ruminer toute cette situation. Puis la fatigue finit par l'assommer, il alla se coucher sur le petit lit de fortune qu'il avait installé au sous-sol.

Le lendemain il fut réveillé par un message de John à 6 heures, lui demandant de venir dans le hangar non loin de leur planque. Harold avait été étonné et avait été stupide de s'imaginer qu'il voulait peut être parler et revenir sur sa décision. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouva dans le froid, devant une flopée d'armes. Reese en manteau d'hiver, tenant une arme et lui en montrant une.

-" Prenez-la Finch, il est temps."

-" Est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez convoqué de si bon matin?"

-" Ca vaut plus qu'une tasse de café. Qui sait? Vous pourriez même aimer ça."

-" Même si j'apprécie l'utilité d'une arme à feu, Monsieur Reese, je ne vois pas où est le plaisir à tirer des projectiles en plomb sur des objets inanimés."

Le visage de John était très fermé, et Harold y décela même de la colère. Une fois de plus.

-" Ce n'est pas du plaisir. C'est du travail. Vous avez eu chaud récemment. "

Finch savait de quoi il parlait, John ne perdait aucune occasion de remettre ça sur le tapis. Il se tourna pour attraper une arme.

-" Voyez ça comme une machine. Vous aimez les machines, n'est-ce pas Finch?" Lui dit-il amer. Et Harold sentit le reproche dans le ton de John. Il avait l'impression qu'il était là pour un règlement de compte. Reese enclencha son arme visa les bouteilles. L'ex reclus se boucha les oreilles ne supportant pas le bruit. John lui tendit une arme de poing.

-" Ou peut-être qu'un pistolet serait plus votre style."

Ne supportant plus cette mascarade l'informaticien se dirigea vers la sortie, ce qui agaça son associé qui lui lança une phrase qui lui glaça le dos.

-" Je ne serai pas toujours dans les parages."

Harold se tourna surpris et inquiet d'entendre ces mots. Que voulait-il lui dire? Qu'il allait le quitter aussi pour les numéros? Que sa vie était en danger? John fut plus que touché par le regard perdu et inquiet de son partenaire. Il tenta d'être plus magnanime:

-" J'ai besoin de savoir que vous pourrez vous protéger quand je ne serai plus là."

Le cœur de Finch se serra, une douleur épouvantable l'enserrant. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça? Il n'aimait pas les insinuations de John et le lui fit savoir:

-" Quand le temps sera venu pour moi de prendre une arme à feu, c'est que tout sera vraiment perdu."

Reese baissa les yeux. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone accroché au mur. Harold reçu leur nouveau numéro: Khan. Ils rentrèrent et se mirent au travail.

Dans l'après midi l'informaticien fut surpris par une phrase de John, alors que celui-ci filait leur numéro, ils discutaient du système de sécurité que Finch n'arrivait pas à pénétrer. Et là, son partenaire lui demanda:

-" Vous ne pouvez pas faire appel à Root?"

Il avait visiblement pardonné à l'ex hackeuse mais pas lui. Et cela raviva encore plus la plaie béante et le manque qu'il avait de ne plus avoir John dans sa vie, autrement que comme associé.

-" Désolé. Melle Groves et moi ne sommes pas en très bons termes."

Finch appuya sur les derniers mots, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré leur séparation. Il fut un peu agacé de voir que John, en revanche, avait l'air parfaitement au clair avec la situation:

-" Vous feriez mieux de vous réconcilier, Finch. On pourrait utiliser son aide sur ce coup."

Cela en fut trop pour Harold.

-" Comment pouvez-vous me demander ça John après ce qu'elle a fait? Ce qu'elle _nous_ à fait! Je suis surpris par votre attitude pour être franc. Vous êtes déjà passé à autre chose? Cela n'a donc pas été important pour vous?"

John ferma les yeux, touché par les aveux de Finch. Bien sur que non il n'était pas passé à autre chose malgré ce qu'il essayait de faire croire. Mais il avait compris que Root avait en fait sauvé son compagnon. Que sans elle, Harold aurait commis l'irréparable. La colère remonta à nouveau en lui. Il cherchait pourtant par tout les moyens à la faire taire mais elle refaisait régulièrement surface, le provoquant:

-" C'est vous qui avait tout gâché Finch. Pas elle." Lui rappela-t-il avec amertume. L'informaticien sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait raison. Il préféra couper court à cette discussion, sentant l'émotion reprendre le dessus.

-" Très bien. Je vous rappelle."

Les deux hommes tentèrent de se calmer chacun de leur côté en se replongeant dans la mission. Mais le cœur d'Harold fut mis à mal par la présence de Zoé qui, apparemment, avait encore l'intention de séduire son partenaire qui répondait à ses avances. Il fallait vite que cette enquête soit bouclée avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle et se ridiculise avec John. Si ce dernier semblait être redevenu lui-même, Harold n'était pas prêt à digérer tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Si John avait l'intension de lui faire payer, il finirait par répondre à ses attaques et cela ne serait pas joli à voir.

Malheureusement, l'informaticien n'était pas au bout de ses peines lorsqu'il entendit la conversation entre Zoé et John:

-" Tu es sur que tu es prêt pour une relation? Elle ne va pas toujours attendre. Ce genre de thérapeute, ils veulent se fixer."

-" Est-ce que tu m'espionnes Zoé?"

De l'autre côté de l'oreillette Finch cru qu'il allait s'étouffer. Avait-il bien compris? Miss Morgan faisait allusion à une liaison entre son ex compagnon et cette Iris? Et visiblement John ne réfutait pas les propos de Zoé. Il eut la gorge nouée, mais ne put s'empêcher de continuer à écouter.

-" Tu sais, je ne t'aurai jamais imaginé avec une rousse."

Cette fois c'était clair. John s'était mis avec la thérapeute. Tout de suite après sa rupture. Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Alors peut-être que l'homme au costume n'avait pas accordé d'importance à leur histoire finalement finit-il par penser.

-" Jalouse?"

-" Non. Protectrice."

-" Je m'en sortirai."

-" C'est pour elle que je m'inquiète... tu sais comment ça se finit. "

Finch tilta aux propos de Zoé. Cette femme avait un don pour connaitre les sentiments des autres. Et elle visait toujours juste. Il fut légèrement rassuré en pensant qu'elle avait décelé chez son partenaire autre chose que de l'amour. Peut-être voulait-il l'oublier dans les bras de la rouquine. Il eut un doute en entendant la réaction de John quelque peu agacé par les propos de Zoé.

-" Concentrons-nous sur cette affaire. Finch travaille pour identifier le pirate. On devrait vérifier, voir s'il a avancé. "

Harold fut dévasté malgré tout. Cette fois ci, plus aucun doute, il avait définitivement perdu John. Il contacta Root, à contrecœur, pour avancer sur cette affaire maudite.

L'affaire se termina. Reese avait, encore une fois, sauvé sa vie, et étrangement il semblait s'être rapproché de l'ex hackeuse. Ils n'eurent pas de numéro pendant deux jours. John en profita pour passer du temps avec Iris. Elle était allongée à côté de lui, sa tête sur son épaule, elle caressait son torse nu alors que lui frôlait son dos de manière absente.

-" John?"

-" Humm?"

-" Je peux te poser une question?"

Reese sourit.

-" Tu me la poseras de toute façon."

Elle se cacha dans son cou en riant.

-" Tu as raison."

-" Je t'écoute."

-" Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui tracasse?"

John se tendit et Iris le sentit immédiatement.

-" Parles-moi John."

-" C'est compliqué Iris."

-" Je sais que tu veux toujours garder ça pour toi, mais tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi."

Reese se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit, tournant le dos à la rouquine. Il attrapa son boxer et l'enfila.

-" C'est quoi une thérapie?"

-" Non, bien sur que non."

Elle allait l'entourer de ses bras mais John se leva et enfila son pantalon.

-" Pas maintenant Iris... je suis désolé."

-" John s'il te plait attends."

Reese se retourna tout en enfilant sa veste.

-" Ecoutes, si tu dois chercher à me sonder à chaque fois que quelque chose me traverse l'esprit ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, d'accord?"

Dans sa tête il entendait cette phrase raisonner "je suis une personne secrète". Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à sa compagne qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Finch. Alors il choisit la fuite. Iris remonta le drap sur son corps, paniquant de ne plus revoir ce flic dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

-" Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Tu as l'air si ailleurs, c'est tout, je m'inquiétais tout simplement. Je n'ai pas le droit?"

John s'arrêta, conscient que sa colère n'était pas vraiment dirigée vers elle. Il s'avança vers le lit et l'embrassa.

-" C'est moi... j'ai des problèmes au boulot et je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Ce n'est pas toi d'accord? J'ai... j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps."

Il lui caressa la joue cherchant à se calmer mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Cette mascarade, il avait beau travailler dur sur lui-même pour se convaincre que c'était le mieux pour lui, il n'y arrivait pas. Il était fatigué et la moindre pression le faisait exploser. Et bien évidement, Harold avait toujours le chic de s'immiscer au mauvais moment: son téléphone sonna. Il se redressa du lit et répondit.

-" Riley."

-" Monsieur Reese, j'ai du nouveau concernant Elias."

-" J'arrive."

Il raccrocha et fit un sourire désolé à la thérapeute.

-" Je t'appelle plus tard."

John partit vers le sous-sol. Harold le mit au courant pour Dominic et Elias. L'enquête avançait mais tout était étrange. Reese avait l'impression d'être dans un tourbillon. Quelques heures plus tard, l'informaticien le contacta à nouveau pour lui dire qu'un nouveau numéro était tombé: Chase Patterson. John avait décidé de s'en occuper pendant que Finch et Fusco travailleraient sur les têtes du gang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3. Et avant dernier.**

 **Merci à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices! Merci pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je posterai peut-être la suite demain.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ce que ne savait pas l'homme au costume c'est que cette enquête allait le ramener vers Carter et troubler encore d'avantage son cœur et son esprit. Il s'en occupa avec d'autant plus d'attention, se rendant compte que cela allait lui faire oublier son histoire avec Finch au moins le temps de l'enquête.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il fonça à la cabane de Patterson. Il contacta néanmoins son associé pour savoir comment cela se passait de leur côté. Il cliqua sur son oreillette:

-" Hey Harold, avez-vous parlé à l'homme d'Elias, Carlo?"

-" Mademoiselle Groves vient de finir... de l'interroger. Il semble que Carlo soit allé à l'épicerie pour profiter d'une promotion sur les sandwiches. Alors qu'il faisait la queue, les hommes de Dominic sont entrés et se sont dirigés vers les chips et les sauces. "

-" Ils auraient dû faire un pique-nique." Dit-il presque en souriant, se rappelant encore une fois de leurs taquineries.

-" On dirait que c'était un crime d'opportunité, ce qui veut dire que la Machine fonctionne en effet comme prévu. Avez-vous déterminé si Monsieur Patterson est une victime ou un criminel?"

-" Pas encore, mais je le suis."

N'y tenant plus Harold lui dit:

-" Je vais vous rejoindre."

Mais le ton agressif de John revint à la charge et le ramena à la réalité:

-" Vous essayez d'arrêter une guerre de gangs vous vous souvenez?"

Et il raccrocha. Non, Reese ne voulait pas qu'il soit avec lui.

Cela commençait à inquiéter Finch. Et il n'avait pas tort. Quelques heures plus tard, il n'obtint plus aucune nouvelle de son partenaire. Il appela Fusco pour avoir peut-être des nouvelles, pendant que Root mangeait son taco.

-" Je n'arrive pas à joindre Monsieur Reese."

-" Et bien, bonne chance. Je n'ai pas vu ou entendu Colombo depuis ce matin."

Le cœur d'Harold se serra. Si Lionel n'avait pas non plus de nouvelles ce n'était probablement bon signe. Et il avait de la difficulté à cacher son inquiétude.

-" Vraiment?"

-" Pourquoi, vous avez peur de quelque chose?"

Harold baissa la tête, affecté par tout cela. Sachant pertinemment qu'il était sans doute responsable de l'éloignement de John.

-" Rien en particulier."

-" C'était quand la dernière fois que vous avez parlé tous les deux?"

-" Quand il suivait Chase Patterson."

-" Patterson...C'est le cas que Wonderboy a récupéré?"

-" J'en ai bien peur... Bien, si vous entendez parler de lui, me tiendrez-vous informé? "

-" Oui, bien sûr."

Fusco sentit que les choses allaient mal. C'était bien la première fois que le binoclard laissait paraitre ses émotions. Et visiblement, il était sacrément anxieux. Il regarda le bureau vide de John, inquiet à son tour.

Lionel ne fut pas le seul à se soucier des deux hommes. Root ne faisait qu'observer Harold, et c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait perdu. Elle posa son sandwich, soudain empathique pour ce qu'il devait sans doute ressentir.

-" Vous vous inquiétez trop Harry. Peu importe l'endroit où il est, le gorille peut prendre soin de lui. "

Elle lui tendit son repas pour qu'il s'alimente. Depuis le début elle ne l'avait vu ni se reposer, ni se sustenter. Harold attrapa le papier et fit signe de la tête, prit par l'émotion.

.

Pendant ce temps John était en train de mourir à petit feu dans cette voiture, croyant parler à Carter. Plus les minutes passaient et plus ses chances de s'en sortir diminuaient. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il mourait. Son hallucination l'aidant à tout oublier. Mais le froid était en train de le saisir, de l'emporter à petit feu et Joss finit par le lui dire. Il était persuadé qu'on viendrait le chercher, que Finch viendrait.

-" Tu as oublié?" Lui dit Carter " Tu n'as dit à personne que tu venais ici. Fidèle à toi-même, tu n'as joint personne... donc j'ai peur, John, que ce soit juste toi et moi. Mais tu as raison. Tu ne vas probablement pas te vider de ton sang. C'est le froid qui va te tuer en premier, à moins que tu ne fasses quelque chose. Tu dois trouver ses clés, John."

.

Harold consultât sa montre. Deux nouvelles heures venaient de passer et toujours aucune nouvelle. Il chercha à s'occuper l'esprit avec son ordinateur mais il n'y parvenait pas. Et si John était en train de mourir quelque part, à cause de lui? Parce qu'il n'avait pas su le retenir, pas su lui dire les bons mots, au bon moment. Root continuait à l'observer et cela la rendait malade de le voir aussi terrifié et nerveux.

-" Il vous inquiète vraiment, n'est-ce pas, Harry?"

Il n'arriva pas à lui parler, à nouveau prit par la pression dans sa gorge et son estomac. Et puis il finit par se livrer un petit peu:

-" John a toujours maintenu une certaine distance, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas."

Root se leva pour s'approcher de lui, elle perçu le trouble et sa voix tremblotante. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur et vit les yeux humides de l'informaticien, cela lui brisa le cœur. Elle essaya de l'aider.

-" Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?"

Harold soupira, tentant de ne pas craquer. Il tapota sur son clavier pour lui montrer ses recherches. Il parla avec une extrême lenteur, semblant peser chaque mot.

-" J'ai réussi à isoler la position de la connexion de son téléphone à notre réseau. Malheureusement, le signal a été perdu peu après, et je n'ai aucun autre moyen pour déterminer sa position."

L'ex hackeuse sentit sa détresse et son impuissance, la renvoyant à sa propre histoire avec Sameen. Elle ne sut pas quoi dire.

-" Je suis désolée Harry."

Il lui fit oui de la tête et tenta de la regarder en lui faisant un maigre sourire mais cela n'y fit rien.

-" Je sais que je vous ai tenu responsable de pas mal de chose ces temps-ci... mais vous devez savoir..."

Sa gorge se noua une fois encore. Il garda son regard sur l'écran.

-" John et moi... nous avions une relation... intime, quand je suis parti à Hong Kong."

Tout fut soudain très clair pour Root.

-" Oh Harry! Je suis tellement navrée."

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, se sentant tout de suite responsable de ce qui était en train de se passer.

-" Tout est de ma faute."

-" Non. Non Mademoiselle Groves. Je l'ai cru moi aussi. Mais John avait raison. C'est moi et moi seul qui ait mit fin à tout cela. Si je n'avais pas été aveuglé par mon envie d'en finir avec Samaritain... tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Qui sait ce qu'il a fait maintenant, et où il est."

Il reprit son clavier et appuya sur les touches pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il était perdu sans lui.

-" J'aurais du me douter de tout ça. Son attitude envers vous Harry, la façon dont il vous couve du regard..."

Harold l'arrêta.

-" Je vous en prie Root, pas ça. Je ne peux pas... pas sans lui."

Cette fois ci s'en fut trop, il craqua. L'ex hackeuse lui caressa le dos pour le soutenir, elle aussi sentit les larmes monter. Ils avaient déjà tellement perdu tous les deux. Cela lui fit un déclic. Il n'était pas question qu'ils baissent encore les bras et que John aussi disparaisse.

-" Vous avez dit tout à l'heure qu'il travaillait sur le cas Patterson. Il faut fouiller son dossier, et tout raccorder à cet endroit." Dit-elle en pointant du doigt le signal perdu sur l'écran.

-" Je suis sure qu'il a trouvé quelque chose et il y est. Maintenant il faut savoir quoi et où."

Finch reprit un peu ses esprits, retrouvant un peu d'espoir devant l'enthousiasme de Root.

-" Ce matin il m'a dit qu'il allait chez Patterson, quand nous étions à l'hôpital."

-" Alors c'est de là qu'il faut partir. Cherchez toutes les adresses de ce type, l'adresse de sa famille, sa petite amie et faites un rapprochement avec cette zone."

L'informaticien s'exécuta et tapa frénétiquement sur son ordinateur.

.

Pendant ce temps John était à l'agonie toujours en grande discussion avec Carter.

-" Peut-être que tu as raison, alors. Peut-être que c'est le chemin sur lequel tu as été tout le long. Chemin qui t'a mené jusqu'ici. Ne contacter personne, exclure tout le monde. "

-" Pas tout le monde."

-" Quoi?"

-" Je ne t'ai pas exclu. Nous avions un lien. Je peux parler avec toi de choses importantes de choses qui comptent vraiment."

-" Mais John, tu ne l'as jamais fait."

-" Quoi? Bien sur que si. La nuit où nous attendions à la sortie du bar. Nous avons parlé."

-" Oui, nous avons parlé de musique. Notre travail."

-" Et Jessica."

-" Non, John. "

-" Si, je t'ai dit à propos d'elle, comment elle aimait la pluie, la grasse matinée."

-" J'aurai aimé avoir eu cette conversation, mais nous ne l'avons jamais eue. "

Il tendit la photo de lui et Jessica vers Carter.

-" Là, cette photo. Tu te souviens? Tu l'as gardée puis tu me l'as donnée quand nous avons parlé d'elle cette nuit là. "

-" J'ai gardé la photo, mais je ne te l'ai jamais donnée. Tu parlais d'un chemin que tu suivais. Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais en parler, et tu ne voulais pas. "

John sembla perdu.

-" Je le voulais."

-" Non. Tu as lâché quelques blagues. Puis tu as monté le son de la radio et c'était tout. Nous n'en sommes jamais arrivés à Jessica. "

John chercha dans son esprit la vérité, repassant la scène en boucle dans sa tête.

-" J'ai gardé cette photo, pour te la donner au bon moment, quand tu serais prêt à partager cette partie de toi-même avec moi, mais tu ne l'as jamais été, John. C'est comme tu as dit, tu es là parce que tu as toujours été dirigé par là."

-" je voulais ... te parler d'elle. .. J'aurais aimé que nous ayons plus de temps."

-" Oui, et bien, c'est quelque chose dont nous n'avons jamais assez."

John réalisa soudain les paroles de Carter. Tout ce qu'il avait raté, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit; à Jessica, à Carter et à Finch. Sa gorge se noua en pensant à lui.

-" Tu as raison. Je ne laisse pas les gens approcher. Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien dit à personne pour l'affaire. "

Il laissa les mots peser. Réalisant soudain tout. Le pourquoi de tout cela.

-" Je voulais la boucler moi-même. Juste moi."

-" Pourquoi?"

Les larmes lui montèrent. Il avait été un imbécile. Il avait tout perdu et il perdait tout, toujours par sa faute. Il avait beau penser qu'il n'était pas responsable mais c'était pourtant le cas.

-" C'était une chance d'être proche de toi à nouveau. "

Oui, il voulait en finir avec ses démons. Avec tout son passé qui entravait son avenir. Une larme finit par couler. Il se tourna vers son hallucination.

-" Et je ne voulais pas partager ça avec qui que ce soit d'autre."

Carter lui sourit tendrement.

-" Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai gardé cette photo... c'était une partie de toi, que je n'avais jamais vue. (Elle rit légèrement) Joyeuse, pleine d'espoir. Amoureuse..."

Reese sentit les mots le traverser dans tout son être, tout comme le froid qui terminait de prendre son corps. Carter tourna son visage vers lui.

-" Tu peux ressentir ça à nouveau, John. Tu dois juste tenir bon."

Mais il se sentait partir. Il était fatigué de lutter.

-" Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi, qui peuvent t'aimer. Il faut juste que tu les laisses entrer."

Cette phrase lui fit comme un coup de couteau. De nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de ses joues frigorifiées.

-" C'est comme ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt... que tu le veuille ou pas, (John tourna la tête pour la regarder) je n'étais pas seule. Et toi non plus. "

Il eut de la peine à ne pas craquer davantage, luttant à la fois pour ne pas éclater en sanglot et ne pas mourir. Mais cette dernière option le rattrapait petit à petit et il le sentait. Mais cette phrase ne cessait de raisonner en lui comme une chaleur sourde: "des gens qui tiennent à toi": Finch. Son esprit le ramenait encore à lui. Il venait de se rendre compte de son erreur. Il ne l'avait finalement jamais laissé véritablement entrer. Et il l'avait repoussé à la moindre peur de le perdre. Comme avec Jessica. Comme avec Carter.

-" Resteras-tu avec moi... juste un petit moment?" Lui dit-il à bout de force.

-" Oui, bien sur."

Elle attrapa sa main.

-" Tiens bon John."

Il se sentit partir, inexorablement appelé par les ténèbres. Puis il entendit cette musique, l'enveloppant comme une couverture et le prenant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une lumière forte sur son visage.

-" Joss."

Il se rendit compte que c'était une voiture. Quelqu'un venait le sauver.

-" On a réussi."

Il tourna son visage pour lui sourire mais le fauteuil à coté de lui était vide. Il reposa son regard sur le véhicule et vit vaguement deux personnes en sortir puis plus rien.

Harold était tendu à l'arrière de la voiture, s'appuyant sur les sièges de devant. Quand Fusco prit le virage et que les phares éclairèrent la voiture de John, il pointa du doigt:

-" Là! C'est sa voiture."

Fusco freina devant. Root sortit immédiatement de la voiture, suivit de Finch dont la première chose qu'il vit fut un corps inerte dans la neige.

-" Oh seigneur! Faites que ce ne soit pas lui."

Root courut vers le corps pendant qu'Harold s'avançait, accompagné de Lionel qui avait sortit son arme et surveillait les environs. L'ex hackeuse se tourna vers l'informaticien.

-" Ce n'est pas lui."

Le cœur d'Harold se serra d'avantage. Il pivota pour observer les lieux et vit enfin John dans la voiture.

-" Il est là! John?!" L'appela-t-il en se ruant sur la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière et Root passa devant lui pour ne pas le laisser voir au cas où le drame surviendrait. Elle retira son gant avec ses dents et posa immédiatement ses doigts sur la carotide de Reese. Harold s'était arrêté de respirer:

-" Est-ce qu'il est...?"

-" Non. Mais son pouls est faible, il est en hypothermie. Il faut vite le sortir de là."

L'ex hackeuse chercha sa blessure voyant du sang sur sa chemise. Elle grimaça mais masqua son inquiétude. Finch lâcha un soupir de soulagement et leva les yeux au ciel pour tenter de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il se plaça derrière Root qui était déjà en train de tirer John à l'extérieur de la voiture. Fusco vint à leur aide. Il écarta Harold.

-" Laissez-moi faire le binoclard, vous allez vous faire mal. Allez nous ouvrir la voiture et mettre le chauffage à fond."

L'informaticien s'exécuta même si tout son être lui criait de rester au côté de l'homme qui faisait faire du yoyo à son cœur. Fusco et Root réussirent à installer John à l'arrière du véhicule. Finch prit place immédiatement à côté de lui. Ils partirent en direction de leur planque, pendant que Root tentait d'appeler le Docteur Tillman dès qu'elle voyait qu'elle récupérait du réseau.

Harold de son côté attrapa les mains de John.

-" Mon dieu, il est frigorifié!"

Root se retourna

-" Il faut essayer de le réchauffer Harry, enlevez lui tout ce que vous pouvez et mettez-lui votre manteau. Ses vêtements doivent avoir gardé le froid depuis on ne sait pas combien de temps qu'il était là dedans."

La gorge de Finch se noua en pensant au temps qu'avait surement dû passer John dans cette voiture. Il se dépêcha de retirer son bonnet qu'il mit tout de suite sur la tête de l'ex agent. Il retira son manteau, sa veste et son gilet. Il sentit le froid traverser sa chemise mais il n'en n'avait que faire. Il chercha à nouveau le pouls de John pour être sur qu'il était toujours vivant et le trouva. Il tenta d'enlever le manteau effectivement glacé et sa veste. Mais il se figea à la vue de sa chemise complètement maculée de sang.

-" Il a perdu beaucoup de sang." Dit-il tout en cherchant à finir d'ôter sa veste, ayant peur d'accentuer la plaie. Fusco lui répondit

-" Le froid a du retarder quand même un peu. Mais faites gaffe qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas d'avantage."

Prit de panique à l'idée de le perdre, Harold attira le corps glacial de John contre lui et posa tout ses vêtements encore chaud sur eux, les enveloppants. Il passa ses bras autour de lui, frissonnant en sentant le corps froid contre lui.

-" Tenez bon John, je vous en prie. Pas maintenant..."

Il leva les yeux au plafond pour ne pas craquer. Fusco faisait tout pour arriver le plus vite possible à leur planque. Root avait réussi à joindre le Dr. Tillman qui les attendrait à l'entrée. Ils étaient tous épuisés. Lionel voyait en face le Dr. Tillman.

-" On y est."

Harold se redressa et fut soudain surpris par la lourdeur du corps de Reese. Il eut un mouvement de panique, il passa sa main dans son cou pour chercher son pouls. Rien. Il attrapa rapidement le poignet et chercha le moindre battement.

-" Oh mon dieu, il ne respire plus! Il ne respire plus."

Fusco se gara immédiatement à quelques mètres de l'arrivée. Root sortit tout de suite du véhicule, ouvrit la portière et chercha son pouls.

-" Non, non, pas maintenant Monsieur Reese!"

-" Harry sortez!"

John était en arrêt cardiaque. Root tira sur ses jambes pour l'allonger sur la banquette et entreprit un massage cardiaque sous l'œil horrifié de Finch. Il finit par sortir. Lionel, en fit de même et appela le docteur, lui faisant signe de la main de venir. Elle arriva en courant, poussa Harold pour arriver derrière la tête de John. Root continuait son massage.

-" Ca fait combien de temps?" Demanda-t-elle à l'ex hackeuse, mais ce fut Harold qui répondit.

-" Je ne sais pas, quelques minutes tout au plus."

-" Allez John! Fait un effort." Demanda Root entre deux appuis. Megan attrapa son stéthoscope et le plaça au niveau de son cœur.

-" Arrêtez."

Samantha stoppa et le temps s'arrêta lui aussi, laissant tout le monde suspendu aux lèvres du médecin.

-" J'ai quelque chose, c'est faible mais je l'ai. Vite il faut le sortir de là, et le perfuser rapidement."

Finch resta immobile devant la scène, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pendant que tout le monde s'activait autour de lui. Fusco tira sur le bras de l'ex agent et le cala sur son épaule pour ensuite le soulever et le porter sur son dos. Root vit qu'Harold était figé.

-" Harry, allez nous ouvrir, préparez les poches de sang et des couvertures."

Il ne bougea pas.

-" Harold!"

Soudain il revint à lui et fonça vers la planque ayant retrouvé ses esprits. Il était en mode automatique, montant les marches sans se soucier de son dos qui le faisait atrocement souffrir à cause de la position dans la voiture. Il composa le code et laissa la porte ouverte. Il était suivit de prés par Fusco qui soufflait comme un malheureux en soutenant le poids mort de son ami.

-" Bordel John, tu pèses! Va falloir arrêter les pâtisseries." Dit-il dans le vide, sachant que l'homme au costume ne l'entendait pas.

Harold courut vers leur frigo médical, sortant une poche de sang et regardant le rhésus. C'était le bon. Il le prit et se dirigea à grand pas dans la salle qu'ils avaient, toujours aménagée, pour les jours "au cas où". Le lit médicalisé était déjà prêt. Il le baissa, ouvrit les draps et laissa passer Fusco qui tenta de déposer lentement le corps de John sur le lit. Le médecin et Root arrivèrent juste derrière. Megan ouvrit tout de suite la chemise de Reese pour voir les dégâts.

-" Il me faut de l'eau chaude. Le sang a coagulé. Donnez-moi les électrodes, il faut tout de suite le brancher pour être sur qu'on ne le perd pas."

Root s'exécuta, pendant qu'Harold revenait avec une bassine d'eau chaude. Puis ils laissèrent le docteur Tillman faire son travail, tout en l'observant. Finch fut soudain surpris de la pâleur de John. Il sentit une main se poser sur son dos et le caresser.

-" Ca va allez Harry. C'est un dur à cuire."

-" J'espère que nous ne sommes pas arrivés trop tard."

.

Quelques heures plus tard, le docteur se trouva seule avec Finch, Root et Fusco étant partis se reposer.

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va s'en sortir."

Elle enfila sa veste.

-" Il faut juste le surveiller et à la moindre anomalie appelez-moi d'accord?"

Harold lui adressa un vrai sourire de remerciement.

-" Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier Docteur."

-" Vous plaisantez? Je vous rappelle que c'est vous et John qui m'avez empêché de commettre une bêtise. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire."

-" Merci." Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire. Et soudain le silence se fit, le laissant seul avec John. Il entra dans la pièce et resta debout à l'observer. Son visage était moins pale.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Il y a cependant une fin "moins sage" qui attend celles qui le désire.**_

 _ **Je voudrais simplement dédicacer ce chapitre à Nourann parce que ça nous a toutes touchés... On lui souhaite un bon rétablissement.**_

 _ **Résultat du challenge bientôt, il me manque des notes.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et bon courage pour les épisodes de ce soir...**_

 _ **PoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoi**_

Harold sirotait son thé debout devant la fenêtre, tout en regardant la pluie tomber sur la ville. Il se rendit compte à quel point ses sentiments étaient forts. A quel point son cœur se serrait chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, chaque fois qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir sans se battre ? Il avait fait comme avec les autres: Nathan, Grace. Il s'était dit que c'était mieux ainsi, qu'il le protégerait de lui. Mais cela n'avait pas marché. C'était même pire. Le problème c'était qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Après tout, John avait choisit de l'oublier et avait une relation avec cette thérapeute maintenant.

Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux avec le dos de sa main, soupirant. Il était épuisé moralement. Et Elias dont la vie était toujours en danger. Mais ça, pour le moment il n'en n'avait que faire. Ce qu'il voulait c'était...

-" Finch?"

Il se tourna immédiatement au faible son que venait d'émettre John. Il s'avança rapidement au chevet de Reese, posant son thé sur la table à côté.

-" Je suis là John."

Il eut envie de lui prendre la main mais il se contenta de la poser sur la paume de l'ex agent, juste pour qu'il ressente son contact. Il vit John déglutir avec peine.

-" Vous avez soif?"

Il lui fit signe de la tête, les yeux toujours fermés et une expression de douleur sur le visage.

-" Je reviens, ne bougez pas."

L'ex agent était perdu. Il tenta de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Mais la douleur était intense. Il entendit les pas d'Harold. Il fit un incroyable effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Et il se redressa lentement pour tenter de s'assoir. Finch attrapa tout de suite les coussins pour les mettre dans son dos et le maintenir.

-" Merci."

Puis il approcha le verre des lèvres de John et plaça son autre main sur sa nuque pour l'aider. Reese but quelques gorgées qui lui firent le plus grand bien. Sans s'en rendre compte l'informaticien caressait ses cheveux du bout des doigts, par reflexe faisant frissonner son associé. John se tourna pour le regarder. Leurs yeux clairs se rencontrèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas. Mais Finch rompit le contact, ne voulant pas céder à son envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait plus le droit. Il s'écarta de lui et posa le verre.

-" Comment vous sentez-vous? Si vous avez mal…"

Il attrapa le pousse seringue et le lui mit dans la main.

-" Appuyez la, c'est de la morphine. Le docteur Tillman a dit qu'il faudrait quelques jours pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre...vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang."

-" Vous m'avez retrouvé."

Harold se figea, surpris. John se souvint soudain de sa conversation avec Carter: _" Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi, qui peuvent t'aimer. Il faut juste que tu les laisses entrer"_ et il le vit là, dans les yeux de Finch, qui ne savait plus quoi dire, sentant l'émotion prendre le dessus.

-" Je vous retrouverai toujours Monsieur Reese."

John eut un mince sourire.

-" Harold, je suis..."

L'ex reclus ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

-" Pas maintenant. Il faut vous reposer. Vous êtes vivant, c'est tout ce qui compte."

Il lâcha sa main, récupéra le verre et sa tasse.

-" Je vais me reposer un peu aussi. Si vous avez besoin...je suis juste à côté."

Il sortit laissant John perplexe. Pourquoi fuyait-il comme ça, après s'être donné autant de mal pour le retrouver ? Il avait bien l'intention de comprendre dès qu'il serait sur pieds. Et ce ne fut pas très long car John ne supportait plus de rester alité au bout de deux jours. Il fit une tentative en se levant lentement. Il toucha le sol froid avec ses pieds nus. La sensation lui donna un frisson, lui rappelant qu'il était en vie. Il ferma les yeux et finit par se redresser complètement, se dirigeant vers le salon, sachant qu'il y trouverait Finch sur son ordinateur. Et ce fut le cas. Harold était assit sur le sofa, juste en chemise cravate et veston. L'informaticien sentit sa présence derrière lui et se retourna.

-" Monsieur Reese, vous avez perdu l'esprit?! Vous ne pouvez pas rester debout!"

Il se leva pour aller à sa rencontre de peur qu'il ne s'écroule en voyant le visage blafard de l'ex agent.

-" J'en ai marre de rester au lit Finch."

Harold l'attrapa par le bras.

-" Peut-être bien, mais vous n'êtes pas encore suffisamment rétabli pour ça. Allez venez."

John ne bougea pas et attrapa la main de son partenaire.

-" S'il vous plait Harold, j'ai besoin d'être là."

-" Il n'y a rien pour vous là, et ne pensez même pas à m'aider à travailler, je vous l'interdit!"

-" Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais... Harold?"

Le cœur de l'informaticien rata un battement. Il se dégagea de son emprise et le regarda, un peu inquiet, prêt à entendre ce que John avait visiblement envie de lui dire.

-" Il faut qu'on parle."

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il attrapa le nœud de sa cravate pour l'attirer vers lui. Leur visage se rapprochèrent et John posa son front contre celui de l'informaticien et ferma les yeux. Il ne lâcha pas la cravate et ne fit aucun geste supplémentaire, souhaitant simplement être en contact avec Finch. Il sentit la rigidité de ce dernier:

-" Ne me repousse pas Harold, s'il te plait. Pas maintenant."

Il frotta son nez contre le sien lentement dans un geste tendre, se retenant d'aller plus loin. Finch ferma les yeux, touché par son geste.

-" John... J'ai eu peur... de vous perdre cette fois, pour de bon."

L'homme au costume sentit malgré tout le "mais" venir et le vouvoiement n'en n'était qu'une indication parmi d'autres.

-" Je suis désolé. J'ai été un imbécile."

Il lâcha sa cravate et vint attraper son visage, fixant son regard dans le sien. Mais cela en fut trop pour Harold qui s'écarta lentement de lui en attrapant ses avant bras et les faisant se baisser.

-" Moi aussi John. Mais..."

Reese ferma les yeux. Le voilà ce mais. Voyant son trouble, Finch lui saisit la main et l'attira vers le canapé.

-" Venez vous assoir si vous voulez discuter."

John s'exécuta se sentant faible. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et Harold n'avait pas lâché sa main.

-" Je ne vous repousse pas."

-" Mais?"

-" J'ai droit à une explication je crois."

John passa la main sur son visage, fatigué. Harold s'en aperçu et s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir cette conversation. Il se leva.

-" Vous êtes trop faible pour le moment John, vous ne devriez pas être là..."

L'ex agent le coupa:

-" Assis-toi."

-" John..."

-" Ne me fais pas te supplier Harold."

Finch soupira, vaincu. Il reprit sa place. Reese fixa un point loin de son partenaire.

-" Pendant que je me vidais, j'ai eu..."

Il se frotta la nuque dans un geste d'embarras. L'informaticien fondit devant la soudaine vulnérabilité de son partenaire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et se rendait compte que cela avait l'air important pour John. Il lui saisit la main pour le rassurer.

-" Une hallucination. Tout le long, Joss était avec moi."

-" Le lieutenant Carter?" Dit Harold surprit à moitié. Il était conscient de l'affection qu'il avait pour elle, et que la perte de sang faisait parfois délirer les individus. John lui fit signe de la tête et sourit.

-" Elle m'a tenu éveillé tu sais. Elle m'a secoué pour ne pas que je sombre. Sans elle..."

Finch serra sa main prit d'angoisse à la simple idée qu'il aurait pu le perdre.

-" Votre inconscient vous a retenu. C'est une bonne chose."

-" On a eu une longue discussion, sur moi et ma façon de toujours repousser tout le monde."

Il leva son visage pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Finch qui l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention.

-" Pour faire court, elle m'a dit que je n'avais jamais laissé entrer personne depuis Jessica."

-" Ce n'est pas elle, c'est votre subconscient qui vous a poussé à cette conclusion John."

-" Je sais. Mais elle était tellement réelle. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas tort. Je t'ai repoussé."

Le regard de John changea, devint triste, ce qui blessa Harold.

-" Je n'ai pas fait mieux John. Nous nous ressemblons tellement... que cela en est inquiétant parfois."

Reese sourit.

-" On en a tellement vu et on a tellement perdu. C'est ce que m'a fait comprendre Carter. Que notre, mon passé, m'emprisonnait et que je m'empêchais de vivre le bonheur. La preuve: j'ai tout foutu en l'air avec toi."

-" J'en suis le déclencheur, si je ne t'avais pas tenu à l'écart..."

John nota le passage au tutoiement, comprenant que Finch se laissait à nouveau aller avec lui. Une marque de la confiance rétablie.

-" On a commit des erreurs tous les deux... tu sais ce qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux?"

Harold haussa les épaules.

-" Elle m'a dit que des gens m'aimaient mais qu'il fallait que je les laisse entrer. Et quand j'ai vu la voiture arriver, j'ai su que c'était toi. J'ai compris. J'ai compris Harold ce que nous avions, et ce que j'avais perdu..."

Harold fut submergé par l'émotion, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir son partenaire aussi ouvert, aussi franc. Mais il se rappela immédiatement d'une chose: Iris. Il se leva et se tourna pour que John ne voit pas ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Reese se leva brusquement à son tour, inquiet d'avoir dit quelque chose de travers et de se voir rejeté. Il ne le supporterait pas, autant qu'il l'assassine tout de suite.

-" Harold, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Finch soupira pour se reprendre et se tourna à nouveau pour lui faire face.

-" Avant...avant que tu ne partes en croisade, j'ai entendu ta discussion avec Miss Morgan."

John fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

-" Zoé? Il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et moi." Dit-il rapidement, sur la défensive.

-" Je sais. En revanche, elle a insinué que tu entretenais une relation avec Miss Campbel."

Il l'avait complètement oublié. Il baissa la tête et se passa la main dans les cheveux, s'ébouriffant au passage. Harold vit le malaise de son partenaire et son silence.

-" C'est donc vrai."

John ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il décida d'être le plus franc possible.

-" Oui."

Il fut surpris de voir un mince sourire sur les lèvres de Finch.

-" Je suis heureux pour toi dans ce cas."

Reese reçu un coup de poignard. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'attitude à laquelle il s'attendait.

-" Comment ça?"

-" Je ne veux que ton bien-être John. Que ce soit avec ou sans moi."

-" Alors c'est avec toi. Elle était juste là pour..."

Harold le coupa.

-" Non, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas entendre ces mots là de ta bouche. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de différent, alors ne soit pas comme tous ceux qui utilisent les autres pour..."

-" Oublier leur peine? C'était pourtant le cas Harold. Je suis désolé d'être comme tous les autres, mais elle était là quand j'ai eu besoin de t'oublier."

-" Alors tu devrais continuer John."

Reese s'avança et lui attrapa le visage.

-" Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

-" Ca n'a pas d'importance."

-" Bien sûr que si. Harold, tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu ne me repoussais pas, alors ne le fait pas. Je ne veux plus perdre mon temps, surtout avec tout ce qui nous attend."

Finch sembla réfléchir. L'homme au costume eut un léger sourire lisant pratiquement en lui. Il lâcha une main de son visage et la posa sur la poitrine d'Harold, juste sur son cœur. Il en perçut les battements rapides et lui dit:

-" Penses avec ça et tu ne feras pas d'erreur."

Il capta l'hésitation et n'y tenant plus choisit la manière forte en déposant lentement ses lèvres sur celles de Finch qui ferma les yeux instantanément, ressentant une vague d'émotions presque électrique le parcourir. Il éprouva le sentiment d'être à nouveau entier, comme une case vide se remplissant en lui. Il n'avait pas sentit cela depuis un moment, même au début avec lui. John finit par s'écarter un peu, et dans un murmure pratiquement inaudible et plein d'émotions, légèrement brisé, il lui soupira:

-" Je t'aime."

John n'avait jamais dit ces mots. Il savait qu'ils avaient un poids énorme, qu'il y avait un contrat dans ces mots là, comme un sceau sur un parchemin. Et Carter lui en avait fait prendre conscience. Le cœur de Finch semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine et exploser. Il ne s'y attendait pas et ces trois simples petits mots le frappèrent encore plus. Il savait que John n'était pas le genre d'homme à ne pas réfléchir à ses actes, à ne pas calculer le moindre impact. Et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il ne sut pas quoi dire. Le temps paraissait s'être suspendu. Parmi toutes ces personnes l'entourant, parmi toutes ces femmes et ces hommes, il l'avait choisit lui. Il arrêta de réfléchir et écouta ce que John lui avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt, il fit ce que son cœur lui hurlait de faire: il l'embrassa sans retenu. Les hommes semblaient retrouver leur oxygène. S'en suivit un baiser passionné, traduisant tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, ce qu'on ne pouvait pas voir, ni entendre. Mais Harold, en homme posé qu'il était ne put s'empêcher de redevenir lui-même et coupa l'embrasement.

-" John..."

Reese caressait sans cesse son visage, comme pour être sur qu'il était bien réel, pour imprégner ses doigts de sa peau.

-" Je suis profondément touché par tout ça...plus que tu ne le crois."

-" Harold, pas de mais."

-" Il le faut bien pourtant. Ce n'est que partie remise. Je ne peux pas continuer tant que je sais que Miss Campbel croit que tu lui appartiens. Tu comprends? Je ne peux et ne veux pas être ce genre de personne."

C'était bien Harold Finch, toujours cette droiture, cette morale et ces valeurs qui régissaient sa vie. Mais c'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il ne trahissait personne. Peu importe ce que cela lui coutait. John comprit et accepta. Il recula un peu plus sans rompre le contact de ses mains.

-" Si tout le monde était comme toi Monsieur Finch." Lui affirma t-il tout sourire. Harold sentit son cœur à nouveau s'enflammer devant ce sourire qu'il chérissait tant et qu'il avait enfin retrouvé.

-" Il vaudrait mieux pas. L'humanité serait perdue."

-" Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas à l'aise avec les relations humaines, je trouve que si."

-" C'est toi qui fait naître tout ça John. Je n'ai jamais été comme cela." Admit-il en rougissant légèrement. " Et honnêtement, parfois tu me fais peur."

-"Moi?" sourcilla Reese.

-" Oui. Tu es capable de tellement de chose me concernant. Je me découvre avec toi."

John sentit son cœur s'emballer à son tour, prenant ces mots pour ce qu'ils étaient: des preuves d'amour. Il allait l'embrasser à nouveau mais Finch l'en empêcha en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

-" Même si j'en ai très envie, tant que tu n'aura pas fait le nécessaire avec ta thérapeute, restons en là."

John lui lança un regard de chien battu qui fit sourire son vis à vis. Il ajouta:

-" Mais..."

-" Harold..." Souffla Reese.

-" Je t'attendrais."

Il se recula davantage.

-" Maintenant, Monsieur Reese, je crois qu'il serait plus sage que vous retourniez vous reposer. Le docteur a dit encore deux ou trois jours."

John ne tiqua pas au passage au vouvoiement de Finch, sachant très bien que ce dernier se protégeait de ses sentiments. Il s'en voulut d'avoir pu semer le trouble dans le cœur de l'informaticien.

-" Je vais devenir fou de devoir rester au lit, tu le sais."

Harold le poussa gentiment vers la pièce avec le lit médicalisé.

-" Je sais parfaitement bien. Je sais aussi que sans ce repos forcé vous ne pourrez pas reprendre les missions. Alors choisissez votre camp."

-" Ca va, ca va, j'y retourne. Bourreau!"

-" Vous me remercierez plus tard Monsieur Reese."

John se retourna et le fixa d'un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à son insinuation:

-" J'y compte bien Monsieur Finch!"

Harold leva les yeux au ciel et le poussa à se remettre au lit. L'homme au costume s'exécuta se sentant soudainement fatigué.

-" Je dois retourner au métro quelques heures, j'espère que vous saurez vous tenir jusqu'à mon retour. Ou bien dois-je demander à Bear de vous surveiller?"

-" Il ne me résistera pas si besoin."

Harold sourit et se dirigea vers la sortie

-" J'en ai bien peur. Il ne serait pas le seul..."

Il attrapa son manteau et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à John qui avait visiblement sombré plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait.

.

Le lendemain, Harold était à nouveau au métro lorsque Root entra dans leur planque et trouva John sur le sofa en train de nettoyer son SIG.

-" Tiens, voilà la belle au bois dormant."

Reese leva les yeux et lui sourit.

-" Harry ne va pas aimer si il sait que tu es debout."

-" Surement, mais il n'en saura rien. Pas vrai?"

Elle ôta sa veste et la posa sur le porte manteau. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de John et lui donna un coup d'épaule en se collant contre lui.

-" Combien tu achètes mon silence?"

-" Je sais pas? Deux genoux?"

-" Mauvais joueur."

-" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Elle s'installa plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé.

-" Je prends une pause, et je voulais savoir comment tu allais."

John se retourna pour la regarder quelque peu surpris.

-" Toi?"

-" Quoi?"

Puis il sourit et retourna à son arme.

-" C'est lui qui t'envoie."

Ce n'était pas une question. Root se détacha du dossier et s'assit plus prés de John qui trouvait son attitude étrange.

-" Crois-le ou pas, non. Bien que je suis certaine qu'il mourrait d'envie de m'envoyer te surveiller mais il ne m'a rien dit."

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux amis. Malgré tous les événements précédents, ils avaient appris à s'apprivoiser, s'appréciant même. John commençait à reconstituer son arme et finit par lui dire:

-" Merci."

-" Pour quoi?"

-" D'être venu me chercher."

Parfait. Elle était heureuse qu'il enclenche ce sujet là, car elle voulait lui parler d'Harold. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux et qu'elle avait pratiquement été la cause de leur rupture, elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose: tout faire pour recoller les morceaux.

-" Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tu aurais vu dans quel état ta disparition avait mis Harry! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça."

John sourit tendrement. Elle lui redonna un coup d'épaule.

-" Et puis je t'aime bien en fin de compte."

Elle voulait lui faire comprendre que Finch avait encore des sentiments pour lui mais elle voulait faire les choses sans le brusquer, sachant pertinemment que John était quelqu'un qui pouvait vite se refermer comme une huitre pour ne plus s'ouvrir.

-" C'est gentil. J'ai eu de la chance que vous ayez pu me retrouver."

Elle décida d'en remettre une couche.

-" Ca n'a pas été facile avec ta manie de tout nous cacher et de jouer au super héros! Même Harold n'arrivait pas à te trouver. Tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi perdu et inquiet. Alors s'il te plait, arrête de croire que personne ne tient à toi."

John se tourna brusquement croyant entendre les mots de Carter. Root eut peur d'être allé trop loin devant le regard perdu de l'ex agent. Elle tenta se rattraper.

-" Quoi? Même Lionel se faisait du souci pour toi."

Elle fut soulagée en voyant le regard de John changer et devenir plus tendre.

-" C'est ma façon de fonctionner."

Root sentit soudain son cœur se resserrer, elle regarda loin devant elle, le regard dans le vide.

-" Comme Sameen. Je crois que je t'aime bien parce que tu me fais penser à elle par moment."

John vit la tristesse dans les yeux de son amie et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

-" Je ne coucherais pas avec toi Root!"

Et il avait réussit. Elle tourna le visage pour l'observer et rit. Elle en profita:

-" En parlant de ça... Je sais pour vous deux."

Reese tenta de masquer sa surprise.

-" Non, je n'ai jamais couché avec Shaw, promis!"

Il leva la main en signe de bonne foi. Root n'était pas dupe.

-" Harry m'en a parlé, tellement il était paniqué à l'idée de te perdre. Et je tiens à te faire mes excuses, parce que je suis responsable de tout ça."

John avait envie de sourire. Et de la taquiner étant donné qu'elle n'était pas au courant du revirement de situation. Il ne dit rien mais ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction devant son air suspicieux.

-" J'arrive encore trop tard c'est ça?"

Il enclencha le chargeur dans son arme et tira sur la culasse avant de poser son regard sur l'ex hackeuse.

-" Excuses acceptées."

Il se leva et alla ranger son Sig. Root se leva aussi et le regarda.

-" Vous vous êtes rabibochés?"

John ne dit rien.

-" John?!"

Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches et réfléchit tout en le regardant prendre son manteau.

-" J'aurais du m'en douter! Hier il était bien trop joyeux. Voila pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit quand j'ai modifié son code..."

Elle semblait parler seule à présent.

-" Vous ne pourriez pas partager ce genre d'information? Ca m'éviterait de perdre mon temps là!"

-" C'est toi qui veut toujours te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas."

-" On croirait l'entendre. Attention John, il déteint sur toi."

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit en lançant un:

-" Salut Root."

-" Où tu vas?! John!"

Il ferma la porte derrière lui laissant l'ex hackeuse, tout sourire.

-" Ces deux là... Harry, vous êtes un petit cachotier encore!"

.

John savait qu'il avait très peu de temps avant le retour d'Harold. Il fallait absolument qu'il soit revenu avant lui, au risque de s'exposer à des remontrances dont il n'avait franchement pas envie. Mais ce qu'il avait à faire avait bien trop d'importance. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il l'attrapa et lu le message tout en marchant.

Je serais chez moi dans 15min, c'est bon pour toi? Je t'aime.

Il ferma les yeux deux secondes et grimaça en lisant les derniers mots. Cela allait être plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait beau avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait pas envie de la faire souffrir. Et visiblement, il allait lui briser le cœur, mais il ne voulait plus jouer à cette mascarade. Il répondit immédiatement un simple "Ok" qui allait sans doute mettre la puce à l'oreille à la thérapeute qui avait le don de détecter les moindres intentions de John.

Il consulta sa montre une fois devant l'immeuble, chez Iris. Il détestait les ruptures. C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'attachait jamais à qui que ce soit, qu'il faisait tout pour qu'on ne s'attache pas à lui. Dès le départ il prévenait ses partenaires qu'il était l'homme d'un soir. Et ça avait toujours fonctionné. Mais là il s'était fait avoir. D'abord parce qu'il souffrait d'avoir perdu Harold, et puis parce qu'à ce moment là, l'honnêteté et la façon dont Iris lui avait avoué ses sentiments l'avait touché. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit et Iris fut immédiatement choquée par la pâleur de John.

-" Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as?"

-" Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas."

Elle le laissa passer puis s'avança pour l'embrasser, Reese se laissa faire mais ne répondit pas au baiser ce qui intrigua de suite la thérapeute. Elle se recula et le dévisagea.

-" Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

John regarda ses chaussures, cherchant la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet. Iris capta très vite le langage corporel de son amant. Elle croisa les bras de peur de prendre de plein fouet ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

-" Je me suis inquiétée pour toi tu sais. Toute cette semaine sans avoir de tes nouvelles. Le lieutenant Fusco m'a dit que tu étais en mission. C'est en rapport avec ça?"

-" Oui et non."

-" John, regarde-moi."

Il redressa la tête et laissa son regard être lu par Iris. Elle comprit. Elle secoua la tête et eut un sourire en coin.

-" J'aurais du m'en douter. Voilà pourquoi j'avais peur John."

Reese décida de sortir de sa léthargie, il lui devait bien une explication.

-" Avant d'être avec toi, il y avait quelqu'un. Mais c'était fini entre nous. Je croyais pouvoir oublier cette personne..."

-" Avec moi?"

Il s'avança vers elle pour tenter d'apaiser la colère dont il avait peur qu'elle sorte.

-" Non. Tu es arrivée là quand j'en ai eu besoin Iris. Et ta façon de me parler m'a profondément touché, ta façon de lire en moi comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant."

Elle sentit les larmes monter sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

-" Mais cela n'a pas suffit."

-" C'est plus compliqué que ça. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut."

-" C'est toi qui le décide John et pas moi. C'était à moi de faire ce choix." Lui dit-elle avec calme.

-" Je suis désolé."

-" Moi aussi. Mais je ne regrette pas. J'espère que cette personne te rendra heureux."

-" Je le suis."

-" Dans ce cas, c'est une bonne décision."

Malgré le chagrin qu'elle avait, elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Cet homme était un mystère et c'est ce qui l'avait attiré. Elle s'en voulait juste d'avoir succombé. Ses amies l'avaient prévenues, mais non, il avait fallut qu'elle essaye. Il était comme un aimant, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle se sentait pousser vers lui, inexorablement.

John de son côté ne savait plus quoi dire, il voyait bien malgré sa gentillesse et sa compréhension qu'il lui faisait du mal. Il ajouta simplement:

-" Au revoir Iris."

Elle s'avança vers lui et le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. Il lui offrit ce dernier contact. Elle se détacha et lui remit sa veste en place se retenant de l'embrasser.

-" Au revoir John."

Il se recula et partit.

.

Harold arriva à la planque. Il entra silencieusement, espérant ne pas réveiller John si celui-ci dormait. Il posa son ordinateur portable sur la table basse et retira son manteau qu'il pendit au porte manteau. Il avança vers la pièce où John dormait sûrement. Il entra et fut surpris de trouver le lit vide.

-" Monsieur Reese?"

Il tourna dans la planque et fut pris de panique en ne le trouvant nulle part. Il attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et composa son numéro. Il fut surpris d'entendre la sonnerie provenir de la porte d'entrée, puis se couper et d'entendre John:

-" Je suis là Harold." Lui qui voulait être rentré avant Finch, c'était raté. A quelques secondes prés. Le millionnaire s'avança vers lui.

-" Où étiez-vous? Vous êtes inconscient de sortir comme ça?"

-" On se détend Harold, je suis sortie une demi heure et regarde, tout va bien."

Il ôta à son tour sa veste.

-" Vous auriez dû me prévenir. S'il vous était arrivé quelque chose..."

-" J'ai connu pire. Ca va beaucoup mieux et ça ne pouvait plus attendre."

Harold fronça les sourcils et vit son partenaire s'avancer dangereusement vers lui, tout sourire. Sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Lorsque Reese arriva à sa hauteur il passa ses mains sous la veste de son compagnon.

-" Carter m'a rappelé combien le temps est précieux. Je suis tout à toi maintenant."

-" Techniquement vous vous parliez à vous même Monsieur Reese."

-" En principe, c'est la partie de la conversation où tu me dis que tu n'en peux plus de me résister, tu m'embrasses, et on termine dans la chambre."

Harold ne put contenir son sourire plus longtemps.

-" Tu sais pertinemment que je ne fais rien comme tout le monde. Sans parler que tu n'es pas vraiment en état."

-" Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire?"

-" Quelle impertinence!"

John n'attendit plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'informaticien. Ce sentiment d'être parcouru d'une décharge électrique revint le traverser. Depuis tous ces événements Finch avait l'impression que ses émotions étaient multipliées. Une vague de chaleur s'insinua dans tout son être. Il posa ses mains dans les cheveux de Reese, renfonçant le baiser qui devenait de plus en plus brulant. John monta une de ses mains dans le dos de Finch sous sa veste, le collant un peu plus, voulant sentir son corps contre le sien. L'informaticien descendit sa main gauche contre son épaule pour glisser sur sa poitrine mais il appuya sans s'en rendre compte sur la plaie. Il se recula immédiatement en sentant une légère grimace de John sur ses lèvres. L'homme au costume le rassura sans attendre, comprenant pourquoi il avait arrêté brutalement de l'embrasser.

-" Ca va Harold, ce n'est rien."

Il en profita pour remonter une de ses mains et caresser son visage.

-" C'est une mauvaise idée John."

-" Au contraire. Je me sens revivre."

Harold s'aperçu de l'émotion qui traversa le regard de son compagnon, il le regardait comme si c'était la première fois.

-" Comment fais-tu?" Lui demanda John.

-" Faire quoi?"

Il sentit la main de l'ex agent le caresser comme s'il était un mirage, un frôlement, un toucher de plume. Il se perdit dans son regard.

-"A chaque fois que ma vie expire, tu es là pour la rallonger. Chaque fois que mon passé me rattrape, toi tu fais comme si tout ça n'existait pas."

John se remémora tous les événements: leur rencontre, Snow, la bombe sur le toit, cette enquête. Harold fut touché par ces mots. Il passa à son tour sa main dans le cou de Reese, et l'attira dans un baiser bref mais tendre. Puis fut surpris par les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche:

-" Je ne le réalise qu'aujourd'hui... Parce que je t'aime John."

L'homme au costume fut frappé de plein fouet par ces quelques mots. Parce que c'était la première fois qu'il les entendait et qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son compagnon toute la sincérité. Parce qu'Harold pesait toujours chaque mot, que chaque faits et gestes avaient son importance, son poids. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. La connexion entre eux était à son apogée. Prit dans l'émotion du moment Harold ne sentit pas les bras de John l'entourer plus fortement, mais revint à la réalité quand il sentit qu'il ne touchait plus le sol.

-" John?!"

Mais l'informaticien n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, se retrouvant allongé sur le canapé et assaillit par les lèvres de son compagnon, qui se détachèrent de sa bouche pour commencer une course vertigineuse dans son cou. Ses mains déboutonnant habilement tout rempart à sa peau. Harold ne put empêcher sa respiration d'accélérer et son cœur de s'emballer. Mais il ne voulait pas que l'état de son amant s'affaiblisse à cause de lui.

-" John...attends..."

Mais l'homme au costume n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, c'était devenu un besoin vital. Il détacha la cravate d'Harold jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des bras puissants le repousser, le ramenant à la réalité.

-" Doucement, tu es encore en convalescence."

John lui sourit tendrement.

-" Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai le meilleur remontant du monde dans mes bras."

-" Tu es sur?"

-" Harold... j'ai envie de te prouver que je ressens la même chose que toi, je veux me sentir vivant à nouveau, j'ai besoin de toi..."

Ces mots suffirent pour ôter toute inquiétude, toute réticence à Finch, qui s'empara de la veste de costume de John pour l'attirer sur lui et la lui retirer ensuite.

Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvé, chacun faisant vibrer l'autre, se prouvant à quel point ils s'aimaient et que le passé était déjà loin derrière eux. Ils voulaient profiter de ces quelques moments de répit, sachant parfaitement ce que l'avenir leur réservait, que l'inévitable ne pourrait pas toujours être repoussé. Alors là, à cet instant précis, le temps se figea pour ne laisser place qu'à la paix intérieure.

The end.


End file.
